Many computers use operating systems and applications that provide displays containing multiple application windows. A user may move an application window, close an application window, minimize an application window, maximize an application window or readjust the size of an application window. A feature in Microsoft's WINDOWS operating system allows a user to minimize all of the application windows at once by pushing the “show desktop button.”